The Time to Hesitate is Through
by TWbasketcase
Summary: Things get hot in the brotherhood house after a long week of shower break ins, wall hexing, 80’s music, and drunken parties. [One Shot. Major Jonda. Hints of Lancitty, Tabbietro, and Romy]


**Title**: The Time to Hesitate is Through  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Rated**: T for language, alcohol, and a wee bit of sexuality.  
**Summary**: Things get hot in the brotherhood house after a long week of shower break ins, wall hexing, 80's music, and drunken parties. One Shot. Major Jonda. Hints of Lancitty, Tabbietro, and Romy.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. Nor do I own the words of the title of this fic.

* * *

**The Time to Hesitate is Through**

* * *

Wanda entered the living room of the boarding house, and once more had to control her temper…settling for a twitching eye at the moment. She stared at the boys sitting in front of the television and glared. "Do you have to watch that again?" The television had been set on the stupid television show for over three days now. Of course, not having cable – and only relying on antenna reception – did not help her case. She wondered what she got out of living in the boarding house period. 

Lance just shook his head, almost as if he was saying the choice was beyond him. She figured as much; Lance didn't have much say in the activities of the group anymore. He just liked to get pissed off and knock the house around. Her brother, Pietro, Pyro, and Toad just sat back laughing insanely every few moments. They were watching _another_ episode of South Park. The stupid show drove her crazy; all she had to do was hear the stupid voices and she was ready to hex the damn TV across the street. She failed to find the humor in it.

"Why don't you just come sit next to me, Poopsie?" Toad grinned, showing off his infamous green smile. Like usual, he was using his pathetic pet names, for some reason, thinking Wanda wanted something to do with him. He had been harassing her since the time she had arrived, and had yet to get a clue.

Wanda thought she had just thrown up in her mouth. She composed herself and glared. "Unless you feel like frog legs for dinner, I would suggest you keep your slimy mouth shut."

He furrowed his eyebrows almost innocently. "Where are you going to get frog's legs? We have no money until…" No one ever said that he was the sharpest tool in the shed.

Pietro whipped his head around quickly and smacked him. "She-was-talking-about-you-you-dip-shit! Now-shut-up!" Pietro never bothered much with the green mutant unless he was annoying him.

Toad only bit his lip and then grinned up at Wanda. "You are so sweet when you are angry, snookums."

Wanda just couldn't hold it in any longer. Her arm shot out and instantly a wave of blue flew from her finger tips, striking the frog-like boy off of the couch and right into the top of the TV. She grinned triumphantly at the sound of her house mates' groans. She turned and made her way towards the kitchen. For some reason she got great pleasure in ruining their fun.

"Did ya have ta ruin the reception, shiela?" Pyro followed her into the kitchen bravely. No one had ever said the fire starter was very smart either. Of course, it was a perfect opportunity to get under Wanda's skin…so he took it.

Wanda spun around so fast that he almost collided with her. "My name is not Shiela."

The fiery mutant cocked an amused eyebrow. "Well I'm sorry, love. You'll jus' have to excuse the accent. See, I ain't from around here."

She looked unimpressed. "You will call me by my code name, and nothing else."

The boy snorted. "Well as much as it suits ya, love, I'd like ta protest."

Her eyebrows rose, once again revealing an annoyed face. "And where exactly do you think that will get you, huh firefly?" She poked a finger into his chest, earning a snicker from Avalanche and Blob.

John, however, just ignored the two boys and looked Wanda in the eyes. "Ya didn't have ta ruin our show, love."

"I'll ruin more than that if you don't get out of my face!" Her hand once again began to glow that eerie shade of blue and she held it up closer to his face so that he would – hopefully – get the hint. "And you've been watching it for three days!"

Pietro sped up to the two bickering teenagers and held his hands out between them. "Why-don't-you-two-just-let-it-go,-huh? We-can-fix-the-TV…"

"Stop kissing my ass, Pietro." Wanda snapped at him. She loved her brother to bits, but he could be so cheesy sometimes. Quicksilver only narrowed his eyes and sped back towards the TV, helping Toad up from the floor. She glared and hexed him into the television once more, hopefully ending its pathetic South Park filled life.

Pyro's face only twisted into that cocky smirk of his. "Why you so bitchy, shiela?"

"Maybe because you annoy me!" She turned towards Lance and Pietro, "Why couldn't he have just gone to Xavier's with the other two buffoons?"

Pyro snorted. "I never thought a stick up tha rear end would be too appealin', love."

She glared, "It's better than your head, isn't it?"

John shrugged. "I suppose the stick would be the more comfortable option…what do you say, love? What do you like getting up…?" He didn't even finish the sentence. Wanda had swung her arm so fast that he had hit the wall quicker than she could have said the word 'hex'. Her cheeks burned feverishly. The other boys said nothing, only went about their business.

"I'm going to my room." Wanda huffed and spun on her heel.

"Well, that was just not nice, shiela!" Pyro yelled from his spot on the floor. He rubbed the back of his orange hair and grimaced. "I'm gonna get a goose egg there!"

"Good!" She screamed over her shoulder. The damn boy had only been bothering her since the day that he had arrived on their door step. At first she could given two shits less about him; at that point in time they hadn't even had a conversation before. But, like the other boys she lived with, he was quickly able to get under her skin. So much so that she got flustered just at the very sight of him. He probably bothered her even more than the other boys did.

"I think ya owe me an apology, lady!" He yelled. She sighed; she heard his footsteps quickly approaching. Without even turning around, she flicked her wrist and hexed him into the wall once more. He yelped in pain.

"You getting bored yet?" She asked with a smirk. He rubbed a hand up and down his lower back. Making him feel pain was really starting to make her happy.

He stood slowly, and once again began to follow her. She started up the stairs once more towards her bedroom and sighed.

"Is that all you can do, shiela? Is throw people into walls?" He shouted from behind her. When she stopped in her tracks, she heard Pie and Toad whispering for him to stop. But being the idiot that he was, he did not. "Is it? I mean ya just throw ole Todd inta the wall, Pietro in the wall, John in ta the wall. Lance inta the wall. Toad inta the wall again. X-Men to the wall. Someone burps they go to the wall. Someone talks, inta the wall! Play with me ole flamies and inta the wall I go! Will I eat wall if I breathe too? Why the wall, Wanda! Why!" He waved his arms around crazily for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes at his obvious stupidity. "Where would you like to go then, lackey?"

He cocked an eyebrow at the name. "Personally, _love_, I would love to be on an island by me self. One with a volcano, then I could make all the big flamies I wanted. I would bring you with me though…stranded and _alone_ for entertainment…" She had enough.

"You don't like the wall?" She held outs hers hands and tossed him down the half flight of stairs and out the front door. "Have fun on the lawn then."

* * *

"John can you please turn that off, man! How can you listen to that shit?" Lance Alvers was complaining from the next room. Pyro could only laugh maniacally and continued dancing with his fire objects. Toad – like usual – seemed to be the only one getting a kick out of his activities. 

When Wanda had destroyed the television earlier, the only source of entertainment they had been left with was an old radio, and unfortunately for everyone else in the house, the only station that came in was a cheesy Bayville 80's station.

Pyro liked to make the best of his situations. The songs were silly and that made it fun to dance to. So he created all sorts of objects with his lighter flames and ran around like a lunatic.

Pietro had left the house as quickly as possible, mentioning something about some girl he had to see. Blob didn't move, like usual, and Lance bitched. Only his little Toad friend was amused, as he sat on the back of a beat up purple chair chuckling at Pyro's actions.

Pyro just grinned like a maniac and changed his flame to look like a marching cat. "We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind, 'cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance, well they're no friends of mine!" He jumped up and down from one foot to the other as he sang, alternating his arms as one curved in front of his waist and the other over his head.

Lance glared. "I swear to god Pyro if you sing one more word of that song I'll send you to the center of the Earth!"

Toad just rolled onto his back laughing. "That song is so cheese, yo!"

Pyro grinned; if Toad liked it, all the more reason to continue. "I say, we can dance, we can dance, everything out of control…" He spun around, only to come face to face with Blob. "Oh, hey there, Freddy! Do ya wanna dance, mate?"

Fred bit his lip and looked at Lance, giving him a stiff nod. "I hate to do this to ya, buddy, but…" He stretched out his arm and in one swift motion brought it down on top of the radio, crushing it with his weight. Pyro's once beaming smile turned into a sad frown.

"What the bloody hell did ya do that for, mate?" His hands fell to his side, and his fire-cat friend shriveled up until it was no longer there.

"I don't like to fight with you guys but you were driving me crazy!" Blob mused.

"Oh," John replied. He put his hands on his hips and then grinned. "Well, I'm sure that we can find somethin' else to do, huh mates?" He lit up his lighter and a large clown appeared in front of them. "Who likes the circus?"

Fred growled. "I don't."

Pyro grinned smugly. "Why not, Freddy? 'Fraid of clowns, are we?"

"No! I don't like when people get laughed at!" He sat down on his chair in a huff.

Pyro smiled at him and made his clown grow another foot taller and cartwheel. "Ain't anyone laughin' at ya here, mate! We just havin' some fun, aren't we frog-boy?"

Todd just shrugged. "What ever you say fire-boy."

Lance rolled his eyes at the boys before the ever growing fire started to worry him. "John I think you should ease it up, man…you starting to scorch the ceiling!" He pointed up towards the roof and stood up from his seat.

Pyro just continued to laugh. He knew that he tended to lose a little bit of control once he started getting giggly; but he just loved his fire so much. Nothing brought him more joy then his 'flammies'. He let out another roar of laughter and the clown grew a few more inches.

"That's enough John!" Lance yelled again as he made his way over towards Pyro; his arm was extended as he tried swiping the small piece of metal that was John's zippo.

Pyro's smirk widened and he made a sweeping motion with his arms, making Lance just back away from the heat. He had gotten a little carried away again. It wasn't until he heard the door fly open and a screeching voice that the flames died down.

"What on earth are you doing to my house you lunatic!" Mystique stood at the door seething.

John looked above him and noticed that the paint had started to bubble, and that his corner of the room had looked a little bit black. He gave her a sheepish grin and tucked his hands behind his back. "Ello Raven!"

"What did you just call me, you disgusting swine?" She bellowed, fists clenching at her sides.

"I'll be goin' now!" He bellowed and took off up the stairs as fast as he could. He heard her loud footsteps clomping up the stairs behind him. He huffed and sped up.

"I know where you bedroom is, you idiot! I am not afraid to kick your door down!"

He gulped and ran into the first room to his left. If Mystique was going to his room, surely she wouldn't find him in here right? In the…bathroom?

He looked up and was met with one very red and very angry face. "Why 'ello Wanda!"

"Get out of here!" She screamed and her hands started to turn blue. She had no clothes on, just a very small and ratty white towel. Her hair was dripping wet; she must have just stepped out of the shower. Pyro was now double dead.

He smiled at her. "Fancy meeting you here!" She seethed once more and pointed out the door. John just smirked. "Its no big deal ya know, I think you look much better this way!" There was a loud cracking sound, some splintering, and then he hit the wall. Again.

"Why the wall, Shiela? WHY?" He bellowed as Mystique dove on top of him.

* * *

"What did you see? Did you see boobies?" Toad hopped around him spastically as he tried to ice his face. 

"No mate, I did not see boobies, will you lay off?" He scowled, which was unusual for him. Toad was really starting to annoy him. Pyro was usually very friendly, but now that the subject of a naked Wanda came up, the amphibious mutant had been breathing down his neck every second.

"You mean to tell me you got into the bathroom as she was showering and didn't take advantage of that? You're crazy, yo!" Toad's eyes glazed over into what John could only decipher as a far away love sick look.

"Why _do_ you like her?" Pyro asked him.

Toad's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "How could I not! She's beautiful, sexy, wonderful, and fun, _bad_…I could go on for days!" He folded his hands together and sighed dreamily.

"But she doesn't seem to like you, mate." Pyro pointed out. _Way to state the obvious_, he thought.

Toad gave him an incredulous look. "Of course she does! She just doesn't know it yet, yo. One day she'll realize I've been right in front of her face this whole entire time." He smiled at himself.

Pyro cocked an amused eyebrow. "Sure mate, but what'll you do until then? I mean, ya can only be thrown inta the damn wall so many times…"

"Oh it's only a love tap," Toad offered, looking to assure both of them of that fact.

"Right," John replied, moving the ice pack to the back of his head. He winced at the pain. Not only did he have a collection of bruises and goose eggs growing there from the many hex bolts to the wall, but now he had a beating from Mystique added to that. It wasn't one of the fire starter's better days.

"What-are-babbling-about-you-idiot?" Pietro blasted through the room and stopped right next to the pyromaniac's chair.

John lifted one eye and looked at Pietro. "Frog boy is still convinced he's gonna marry ya sister."

Pietro snorted. "You-still-aren't-over-that-are-you? Wanda-doesn't-want-anybody-she-doesn't-need-anybody-leave-her-alone." He rolled his eyes and shook his head like it was obvious.

Toad glared and looked at Pyro. "John saw her naked."

"Ya bastard!" Pyro yelled as Quicksilver smacked him in the back of the head, further adding to his head injuries. "I didn't see anything, dammit!"

Pietro narrowed his eyes. "Why-were-you-in-the-same-room-with-her-when-she-was-undressed?"

"Fuck off, speedy," Pyro glared at him. Pietro said nothing and only ran circles around him laughing until Pyro's chair fell over. "Oh god, what did I do to deserve such pain?" He bellowed from the floor.

"Perhaps it's your complete and utter lack of intelligence?" A feminine voice offered from behind him. Pietro stopped spinning and waved at his sister. Toad tried to latch onto her leg, only to have her kick him off and gag. "What are you doing lying on the floor, anyways? Do you realize what kinda bugs might be crawling around down there?" She asked.

Pyro cocked an eyebrow and grinned lazily. "So I see we're back on speaking terms, Shiela! How great it is!" He grabbed onto her hands and attempted to hoist himself up. She glared dangerously back at him and let go, letting him fall to the floor.

"Don't touch me." She spat.

"Shiela, the least you can do is help a chum up after dumping him into the wall so many times today." He whined from the floor.

She kicked his arm as she walked by. "My name is Wanda, and I will throw you into the wall as I please."

"Whatever turns your crank, love? Listen, frog boy here was wonderin' if ya would take him on a date tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he turned onto his stomach and began to hoist himself up.

She visibly shuddered and hexed a dirty sock into his mouth. "I would suggest you never speak of such a thing again, Pyro." As soon as the sound of whimpering came from Toad's mouth, another flash of eerie blue shot across the room and hit him in the chest. Pyro laughed out loud as he rubbed the grime from his tongue.

"That's tha way to teach 'im, love!" He brought himself to his feet and dusted his jeans off. "Look Froggy, I tol' ya she wasn't interested!"

"Shut up, Pyro!" Wanda bellowed. She turned her back and began to walk towards the couch. John looked at Toad and winked; Toad gave him a questioning look before he saw the Pyromaniac glance back towards the Scarlet Witch.

"Hey, Wanda?" John asked softly. He raked a hand through his hair and smiled as she turned around.

"What?"

His grin turned into a smirk. "When did you get that little tattoo on your…." He flew across the room once more and began to laugh hysterically. Toad jumped as fast his body could muster towards Pyro and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, and tell me!" He bellowed at a rate that would make Pietro jealous. Pyro only rolled his eyes and pushed the younger boy off of him.

"In time, young mate."

Wanda turned around and glared at him. "You will tell him nothing of the sort." She crossed her arms over her chest and tucked her hip out to the side. John grinned at her; she looked so tasty when she was angry with him.

"I love it when you keep the intimate things between us, love." Pyro gave her a suggestive wink. She growled and threw her hands up in the air, storming back up towards her bedroom.

John looked at Todd and smiled. "I think she likes me, mate."

Toad looked at Wanda and then back at John. "I don't know, yo. I think she still has the hots for me." John said nothing and only blinked at him for a few minutes. What could he say? The boy was damn persistent.

* * *

Three days later, Wanda made her way towards the living room where Lance and Pietro had been seated. She heard them discussing something about alcohol and people. The conversation had drifted towards the kitchen, where she was previously seated as Blob had made her breakfast. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned on the wall to her right. "What are you guys planning?" 

Pietro's head snapped around to meet her gaze and he smiled. "Why-a-party-of-course!"

Wanda cocked an eyebrow and looked to Lance. "Why?"

Lance shrugged and scratched the back of his head. Pietro smirked and beat him to the punch. "He-wants-to-get-back-together-with-his-cat."

Wanda snorted. Lance and Kitty broke up way too often; she often wondered why they even wasted their time doing so. She thought they should just either pick one way or the other. It annoyed her. "So what's in it for you, brother?"

Pietro smirked and sped to her side. She was unfazed as she was used to such actions from him. "Why-ladies-of-course!"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Of course, why would I think anything else? So when is this party?"

"Tonight," Lance muttered.

Wanda's eyebrows rose. "So soon? How will people know?"

Pietro looked at her as if it was obvious. "I-do-have-super-speed-you-know!"

"He went to the school." Lance added.

Wanda rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "So there will be a bunch of idiots in our house! That's fucking wonderful, Pietro!"

Her brother only rolled his eyes. "I-have-supplies-to-steal! Be-back-later!" He sped out of the house like a bat out of hell, leaving her alone in the room with Avalanche.

She looked to him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

He shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. All I know is Kitty likes parties and I want a chance to get her alone."

"So getting her drunk at your house is the best idea?" Wanda smirked and started to laugh.

Lance glared. "To talk, Wanda."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look, Mystique is going to be pissed off you know that right?"

"She won't find out." He pointed out.

Her eyebrows rose and she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her dark red trench coat. "And if she does?"

"We blame, Pietro." Lance concluded as if it were the most obvious answer.

"She will probably kill you all." Wanda supplied after a moment's hesitation.

Lance narrowed his eyes. "And not you?"

Wanda snorted. "Mystique isn't that stupid; she's knows better than that."

Lance considered that before nodding his head. "Huh." He walked off towards the kitchen to get his fill on breakfast before it was all gone; Blob was the only one in the kitchen and he would eat until there was nothing left. Wanda only shook her head, and turned around to come face to face with a wet and almost nude Pyro.

Her cheeks burned and she looked away. "Do you mind?"

He grinned and made his way towards the washing machine in the back room. "Not at all, love, I just need ta find somethin' to wear!"

"Why can't you just bring your clothes with you? Why must you all insist walking around with towels on?" She tried to hide her face from him, lords knows what he would think if he caught her blushing.

Pyro put his hands on his waist as he looked at her. His wet hair was standing up messily and he had a goofy grin on his face. "You did the same thing!"

"You walked in on me, you idiot! You honestly think I would wear one of those with Toad around?"

"Well…" He put his finger on his chin as he pretended to be in deep thought. "What if was just me? Would it be okay then?"

Wanda shuddered. "If you were wearing more clothing I would send you into the wall."

She began to walk up the stairs towards her bedroom. He followed her up to trek to his own room. She tried her hardest not to look at him, knowing that she may get caught looking at something; lords knows she would never hear the end of it. She heard him chuckle behind her. "Why? Are you afraid you may see something that you like?"

"No, I don't want to have to gauge my eyes out with a rusty fork." She deadpanned.

"Rusty? Why rusty, shiela? You should use clean utensils when performing tasks on yourself." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Her cheeks burned as she stopped in front of her bedroom door. "I do not perform _anything_ on myself."

A massive smirk played across his face as he clutched his clothes to his chest. "Are you sure? Ya know that it's perfectly natural, love." He winked at her and grinned.

"I hate you!" She spun around and slammed her door in his face. The nerve he had! She could not believe that he would bring that sort of thing up to her. She flopped down on her bed and picked up the novel she was reading. She wasn't quite sure about her feelings about this party coming up. Her house mates were idiots, Mystique was psychotic, and when you factor in moronic teenagers and alcohol, something bad was bound to happen.

She sighed and began to read. 'Maybe I should just hide in my room.'

* * *

By the time ten o'clock hit that night, Wanda could no longer pay attention to her novel. The noise emitting from the lower levels of the boarding house were reaching dangerously high levels, and the amount of banging around in the rooms around her was enough to just gross her right out of her room. She did not want to know who – or what – was going on in there. 

She set her book down on her nightstand and decided to make an appearance.

She knew that high schoolers were kind of lame just based on the ones she had met. However, Wanda had never attended high school. While the rest of the boys had to go, Mystique had never made her. She liked the times that they did go, however, because it had left her alone in the house.

She stepped in front of her mirror and looked at her hair. It was flat on one side from lying on her pillow for so long, and her pants were wrinkled. She walked towards her dresser and pulled out a black skirt. It was black and reached down just below her knees, and the bottom was edged in lace. She added a black chain belt around it, and pulled her combat boots on over her feet. She brought a hand up to her hair and just shook it; some pieces stuck up a bit from the sudden disturbance, but it looked much better than it being flat against her head. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way out the door.

She pulled the door open and instantly came into view of the couple dozen people perched around the upper hallway. People were standing in small groups, walking in and out of bedrooms, and making out against walls. She pushed her way through and looked for a familiar face. When she spotted one of the X-men, she swallowed down her pride for a moment and approached her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

The girl with the striped hair shrugged. "Had nothin' better to do, and ah figured it would be a good idea ta keep an eye on my friends."

Wanda nodded in return. "I'm Wanda."

The girl nodded. "Ah know who ya are. They call me Rogue."

Wanda looked around them and noticed that she was by herself. "What are you doing up here all alone then?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and jutted a thumb over her shoulder. "Hiding from swamp rats." Wanda only gave her a confused look, so Rogue explained. "Gambit…the one who used ta work for ya father? He has a little problem not takin' hints."

Wanda nodded understandably. "Just be thankful he doesn't look like a frog."

Rogue laughed and crossed her arms. "I'll take that inta consideration."

"Ay Chere! There ya are!" A voice called from the stairs. Rogue immediately rolled her eyes and looked to Wanda. "It was nice talkin' to ya and all, but…I gotta go hide or somethin'!"

Wanda said nothing, and only watched as the other girl disappeared down the hall. The man known as Gambit came bounding up the stairs. He nodded to Wanda and put a hand around the side of his mouth. "Oh Rogue! Ah know yer up here!" He pushed through a group of kids and made his way in the same direction as the girl had gone.

Wanda nodded her head in appreciation and smiled. 'No, he looks nothing like a frog. Fuck, she shouldn't be complaining.'

Some kid's hand flew back and smacked her in the face. She glared as he turned around drunkenly and smiled at her. "Sorry about that, cutie…" He slurred and attempted to snake an arm around her waist. "Wanna dance?"

She cringed and hexed him down the stairs. "How about, no." She heard his friends muttering something, but she ignored them and made her way down the stairs to see what her house mates were up to; she was hoping (although it was a stupid notion) that they were holding down the fort.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs, the first person she noticed was Freddy. He was just closing the front door and had a stack of pizzas in his arms…there were probably around twenty of them. She watched in amusement as a group of party goers tried to grab some of the bigger boy's food, only to be knocked back and met with a growl. Wanda chuckled; she knew better than to bother with Fred when he was hungry. He could be very nice at times, but as soon as food was involved, watch the fuck out.

She stepped down the stairs and made her way behind him towards the kitchen. She knew that if that's where the food was being stashed for the time being, the drinks would be available as well. When she made her way in there, she tapped Fred on the shoulder.

"Whattdya want! Oh…hi Wanda." He snapped, and then softened once he noticed it was one of his house mates.

She gave him a friendly nod and gestured towards the pizza. "Can I have some?"

He looked around and made sure they were the only ones inside the room at the moment. "I guess so…what kind would you like?"

She looked around him towards the box and pointed. "Meat lovers."

Fred smirked at her. "How does that not surprise me?"

She just shook her head at his question and accepted the piece gratefully. She hadn't had a bite to eat since earlier that morning. She grabbed a shot off the counter as well and poured it back. When Fred cocked an eyebrow at her, she shrugged. "If there's gonna be free booze at the expense of my brother I'm fucking taking it!"

He only laughed and held up his hands. "I did not say a word."

She grinned. "You didn't have to. Why aren't you getting smashed?"

He snorted. "With my abilities and never ending stomach it's impossible."

She nodded her head and considered it. "I never thought about it that way."

Fred shrugged. "Whatever. Get smashed, I just want my pizza."

She smiled and downed another two shots, finishing off her pizza crust in between. She scrunched up her face as the liquor burned her throat and took a deep breath. She waved off Blob and made her way towards the living room where most of the party goers were frequenting.

When she entered the room, the first thing she came across was Lance and his pretty Kitty in the corner necking. She figured that it would happen. It didn't seem to take much for Lance to charm her, only god knew why. She liked Lance and didn't quite understand why his on again off again girlfriend would get so mad so easily, and then be charmed right back into a relationship. Although, she had to admit that she preferred happy Lance over Kitty-less Lance.

"I see you're having a good time." Lance stopped and glared at her. Kitty, on the other hand, blushed like a tomato.

"Go away, Wanda!" Lance pleaded.

Wanda smirked at him and held up her hands, grabbing another shot off someone as they walked by. "No problem, Avalanche." She stood for a moment longer as he continued to glare at her. She just smiled at Kitty, who seemed to find great interest in her ponytail at the moment. She snorted and then walked away. "Later, Alvers!"

"Ohyeah!Lookatthesemoves!Youain'teverseensomeonesogoodlookin'haveya?"

Wanda smacked her forehead. If there was one thing she hated more than a hyper, horny Pietro, it was a drunken, flirty, hyper, and horny Pietro. At the current moment, he was dancing crazy circles around the ex-brotherhood member, Tabitha. She just laughed at his every move, and continued to try and dance with him. Wanda snorted and grabbed an empty beer bottle off of the couch and chucked it towards Pietro, luckily hitting him in the back.

"Wanda!Whatdidyoudothatfor,huh?I'mtryingtogetdown!" Pietro glared at her, speaking much faster than normal.

"You're an idiot Pietro!" She bent over and grabbed another shot from the coffee table, swishing it down quickly. "Are you even paying attention to the house or are you just busy trying to get laid?"

Pietro gave a sheepish look to Tabitha as she perched her hands on her hips. She gave him a cocky look. "Is that all your tryin' to do, Speedy? Get me in the sac?"

"Well-I…youknow…" Wanda picked up another shot as she watched the ridiculous exchange.

"Well that's all you had to say, Pie!" Tabitha grabbed him by the hand and began dragging him towards the stairs. Wanda rolled her eyes as Pietro waved at her.

"Thanks-sis!" They took the corner towards the stairs and disappeared from her line of sight.

"I need another drink."

"Poopsie!" She heard from her right.

"Damnit!" Wanda hissed.

"Whatever you want I will give it to you!" Toad declared over dramatically.

"Really?" Wanda inquired.

"Yes cuddle bumps!"

"Go get me the rest of that bottle then," She ordered. He hopped off quickly and returned within a matter of seconds. He gave her his best smile and stood with his hands tucked behind his back as if he were waiting for something from her. She gave him a glare and reached her glowing hand out, sending him into the next room. "Now you can go away."

She tipped the bottle back and felt the stinging start down her throat. She wasn't usually much of a drinker at all; in fact, the only times she had ever gotten drunk were four or five times with her house mates when they had nothing better to do. She had a tendency to lush out quickly, and not quite remember what she did the night before.

She sat back on the couch and watched the party move about around her. Lance and Kitty were still making out in the corner, giggling at each other every few moments. Toad was still recovering in the next room, presumably in the kitchen with Fred. She noticed Rogue trying to fend off the Cajun on the other side of the room. The only person left unaccounted for was…

"So they call you Magma, huh? You should show me what ya do, shiela!" His voice was not far away, in fact probably about ten or fifteen feet away to her left. She rolled her eyes as he harassed the young X-man.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do it in your house…" She replied softly.

Pyro quickly took out his lighter and formed a large puppy dog with the flame. "It's okay, shiela! I do it all the time!"

"I don't think so…"

"But I wanna see ya turn ta fire! Pretty please…" He whined like a small child.

She only shook her head as if she were annoyed and walked away with her little friends. Pyro watched her for a few seconds before shrugging and playing around with his flames some more. Wanda tilted the bottle back once more as she watched him; he was so simple minded. He looked up when he noticed her staring at him and gave her a playful wink. She quickly moved her head away and watched the ceiling as she polished off the rest of the bottle.

She rose from her seat shakily, and made her way back to the kitchen for more.

* * *

John sat back on the couch as the music continued to play. The party wasn't quite as fun as he expected it to be. No one was interested in burning anything, or listening to funny, cheesy one hit wonders with him. Half an hour ago he decided to fold and start drinking. Of course when he drank, the fire became all the more amusing to him. 

He stumbled over to his old friend Gambit once he spotted him on the other side of the room. Gambit was fun; they used to love blowing shit up for fun when they lived at Magneto's base. Petey could be fun when he was in a destructive mood, but for the most part, it was usually just him and Rem Rem. What the hell did he just call him? In his drunken stupor, he stumbled over. "'Ey Mate, how goes it?"

Remy spun around quickly and looked at John in a surprised manner. "Well, 'allo John boy! What the 'ell have you been drinkin'?"

John shrugged and stumbled a bit to the side. "Everythin' mate…what are ya doin' 'ere?"

Gambit nodded over his shoulder towards one of the female X-Men; '_the life sucker_,' John thought. "Just followin' my chere around."

John cocked an eyebrow. "Didn' you kidnap her, mate?"

Remy smirked and waved him off. "It was a mutual, romantic getaway, John boy! Now go find yourself some 'shiela' to keep yerself occupied, _homme_." He turned in the other direction and made his way over to the lady, who immediately threw a drink at him and began to laugh. Gambit playfully chased her around the kitchen.

John only cocked an eyebrow and stumbled over to the kitchen. It was now almost one o'clock am and people were beginning to get reckless and started passing out. He knew that Toad had drunk himself into a stupor after being rejected by Wanda and Freddy was watching over the activities in the kitchen as he ate pizza.

Although, three of his housemates had been unaccounted for for the last hour or more. He had a pretty good idea where the two males had been, but Wanda was the mystery. He looked around the room and it wasn't until he saw three people – all glowing an eerie shade of blue – come flying down the stairs that he got a good idea where she was. He stood up and pushed a young boy off his shoulder. He had been passed out for quite awhile now, mumbling incoherently beside him. He knew he was one of the X-Men…Nightshadow…or crawler…or something; it looked like the first time the boy experienced alcohol of any sort.

He made his way up the stairs, where he noticed there were a lot more things – glowing in blue – floating around. Lights were flickering on and off, and random things were scattering around the ground. He looked at the series of doors ahead of him, and when he caught sight of a glowing – and cracking – bathroom door, he knocked softly on it. "Wanda, _love_, you in there?"

"Go away," he heard a soft voice reply.

He scrunched up his face. "You okay, shiela?"

He waited a few moments, but he got no reply. His head was starting to feel fuzzy, and he knew that he was completely wasted. He tried – unsuccessfully – to shake it off. "Shiela, will you answer me? Are ya alright?" Still no response. He tried to steady himself and tried the doorknob; it was locked. He sighed and pulled out his lighter. "I'm coming in, love."

He began to giggle he flicked the lighter on and saw the flame he made a small fire ball hop off of the lighter and on to the door knob, where he proceeded to melt the piece of wood. It formed into a small happy face and Pyro started laughing. When it fell to the floor, the fire went out, and he instantly composed himself – the best he could in his state.

He pushed the bathroom door open softly and took a look inside. There was Wanda, sitting next to the toilet, with her arm draped over the seat, and her face resting on her elbow. Pyro scrunched up his face. "Oh, shiela…you know we _don't_ clean that toilet!" He approached her slowly and tapped her on the back of the head. "'Ey, you 'wake, love?"

When all he got was a moan, he gently pushed her back so that she was leaning against the tub. Her eyes were completely sunken in and she had thrown up in the toilet. He stood up and grabbed a small wash cloth from the towel rack. He wet it with warm water in the sink, and quickly knelt down beside her, rubbing her cheeks and forehead with the cloth. "Wanda?"

"Mmphm," She moaned and almost tipped over to the floor. Pyro pushed his hands out and caught her. "You're totally smashed, aren't ya, love?"

"Is she okay?" He turned around to see Rogue standing in the doorway with Gambit. Beside them both, was Toad, who bore a concerned look of his own.

"She's just out for tha count, shiela." He looked down at Wanda and then back at the other group of mutants. They began to duplicate as his vision went fuzzy. "What's goin' on?"

"You okay, homme?" Gambit asked worriedly.

Pyro shook his head and steadied himself. "Yeah, fine, mate."

"We heard sirens, yo! I think the cops are comin'!" Toad blurted out.

"Shit!" Pyro yelled. He looked back at Wanda and then back to the others, "What'll we do?"

"I need ta find Kitty. I got the rest of the X-Men rounded up…except her!" Rogue replied. Pyro sighed.

"Oi think she's in Alvers' room," Pyro replied. "Someone needs to go get Quicksilver so he can get everyone outta 'ere."

Gambit nodded and looked at Toad. "You go get Alvers, homme. I'll get speedy." He looked back to Rogue. "You go get everyone outta here and get Blob boy to 'elp ya."

Pyro stepped forward to push his way through when Gambit stopped him. "You get yer Shiela ta bed, St. John…then you come back and help us, non?"

Pyro looked back at Wanda, who leaned forward and threw up again. He looked back at Gambit and sighed. "Fine, mate. You get everyone though, okay?" He nodded and stalked off.

John knelt down beside Wanda and tucked her growing bangs back from her eyes. He put a hand on her back and rubbed it. "Ya alright, _love_?"

The lights in the bathroom began to flicker on and off, and a bunch of items from the bathroom counter began to levitate. Pyro swallowed and looked at Wanda, who just moaned. "I feel like death."

Pyro bit his lip. "Can Oi bring ya ta bed?"

She said nothing and slumped back to the floor. Pyro sighed and got up to open the bathroom door. As soon as he did, Toad, Gambit and Kitty Pryde went running by. Lance followed soon after, followed by a gush of sliver and white wind that could only be described as Quicksilver. The hallway outside the bathroom was now vacant.

He turned back towards Wanda and scooped her up in his arms.

* * *

"God, my fucking head…" Wanda threw her arm over her face as the sun light poured through her window. The fact immediately made her suspicious; her window was usually covered three times over. She rolled over and smacked her face…on someone. 

She opened her eyes slowly and came face to face with another set of groggy blue eyes. She screamed and hexed the body off of the bed and peered over the edge of her bed and onto the floor.

"Bloody hell!" A masculine voice came from the floor. Instantly, Wanda's heart stopped.

"What are you doing in my room?" She shrieked, throwing a pillow at him.

"Damn, shiela! I'm sorry! Stop throwin' things at me!" He held up his hands to defend himself and pushed himself across the floor towards the wall. She noted quickly that he was in fact fully clothed. Her breathing became more controlled as he stared at her.

She sat up, noticing immediately that she was not wearing what she was wearing last night; at least she didn't remember changing. She glared at him once more as he peeled himself off of the floor and sat on the edge of her bed. "What are you doing in here?"

He looked at her silently for a few moments. "You don't remember?" He asked softly.

Her eyes narrowed further. "No. I drank a whole bottle of whiskey that's about all I remember. And that my brother was getting it on with that blonde skank." John laughed at that and looked towards the open window. She perked an eyebrow. "Why is that open?"

He snorted. "Well it was either I threw your pretty head out the window or ya puked all over yer bed again."

Wanda cringed and lay back down on her bed. "Again?"

Pyro turned on the bed so that he was facing her. "Yeah. Again. You did it once last night. Twice all over yaself. I had ta do yer laundry."

"So you spent the night in here taking care of me?" She blushed slightly, but tried her best to look confident.

Pyro looked uneasy for second and then shrugged. "Sure, love! You weren't even throwin' me inta any walls or nothin'!"

She rolled her eyes. "What happened?"

"The cops got called," He replied. "Freddy, Gambit, and his shiela got everyone out. Yer bro cleaned everything up, while Toddy and Rocky dealt with the police. I on the other hand, had to drag you out of the bathroom and clean ya up." He gave her a goofy grin and quickly began snapping his lighter open and closed.

Wanda, not in the mood for unneeded noise, quickly placed her hand over his. "Stop." He gave her a quick nod and placed it on the night table. They sat in silence for a few moments. She wondered why he had decided to help her after how badly she treated him all week. Surely he didn't have to clean up after her and take care of her. All she did was hex him into walls and make comments about his looks and his intelligence. She sighed and looked at him. "Why did you?"

He looked at her quickly with penetrating eyes. "Why did I what?"

"Help me?" She asked. "Why didn't you just let me drown in my own barf?"

He snorted. "Ever the blunt one ya are, shiela."

She perked an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

He swallowed and shrugged, once again moving his gaze back down to his lap before he looked at her once more. "Why not? No sense in losing sleep ova ya now. I didn't want ya up all night by yaself."

She blushed slightly. "Did you…I mean…how did I get changed?"

It was his turn to blush; which was a bit out of character for him. "To tell ya the truth, love, I was a bit out of it meself." He raked a hand through his hair hesitantly. "I don't know what ta tell ya."

She perked an eyebrow and then straightened up a bit. "You don't remember?"

He slightly smirked. "Now, I never went and said that did I, shiela? I said I was drunk, so I can't be held responsible."

She slightly pushed him and scowled. "Okay then, smart ass, how did you end up in my bed then?" She watched as he staggered for an answer. She had never seen him like this; usually he was all cuckoo and rowdy, bouncing off the walls. Now he was actually acting caring and – she hated to say it, but – sweet. It was a side of him she hadn't seen before.

And strangely, she kind of liked it.

"You really don't remember, Shiela?" He asked seriously.

She rolled her eyes. "No, dumb ass, why don't you enlighten me?" She stared at him intensely before he quickly leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. She was so shocked at first, that the only thing she could do was respond. After a few seconds, she hexed him off the bed. "What did you do that for?"

He composed himself and swallowed. "Just wanted to refresh your memory, shiela."

Her face paled and she didn't say anything. How could she? She wondered, really, what she had done the previous night. If she was in a new change of clothes and he was kissing her to 'freshen' her memory…some how she felt that he wasn't giving her the whole story. She looked back at him, only to receive a goofy – more Pyro-like – grin. She threw the blankets over her face. "Get out!"

"What shiela? You don' love me no more?" She could hear the playful tone in his voice and scowled. She completely covered herself in her bedding and turned away from him.

"Go away!"

She heard him snort. "Shiela…if you really wanted me gone I'm sure ya would have thrown me out already, love."

She sat under her blankets and said nothing. He was right. He actually won. She growled and tried to move away from him.

"Wanda, you know I can hear you growling…" He once again had that cocky tone of voice.

She moved over until she felt the edge of the bed directly underneath of her. She did not want to face him, especially when he had this to hold over her head. Surely, she couldn't have fooled around with the crazy pyromaniac, could she? She thought that he really wasn't all that bad looking, and could be fun when he wasn't stuck in his own little world. And although she wouldn't admit it, he had livened things up around the boarding house since he had come along. She pondered her scenario until she felt his hands on her back, and then the floor quickly rushing to her face.

"Pyro you fucker!" She yelled as she untangled herself from her sheets. She sat on the cold hard wood floor beside her bed, as he sat above her laughing maniacally.

She stood up menacingly and stared at him with clenched fists. He just laughed and laughed as if her intense gaze had no affect on him. She growled and stepped closer to him. Now, he had begun to quiet down. "Um, shiela?" He swallowed hard and moved further away from her, towards the other side of the bed.

She only came closer and lunged towards him, knocking him onto his back. She landed on top of him and straddled his hips, pinning his hands over her head. She sent a hex towards his wrists, and he was no longer able to move them. With her now free hands, she began smacking him in the chest and arms. "How dare you throw me off of my bed you pathetic little twerp!" She bounced on him as she hit him harder, and didn't stop until she noticed the look on his face – he looked way too happy. "What are you smiling at?"

His grin only stretched as he motioned towards her. She looked down and noticed exactly where she was sitting. He wiggled underneath of her. "Ya wanna bounce a little bit more, love? Because if gettin' smacked feels this damn good then I'm all for ya beatin' me up!"

Her cheeks burned as she felt him underneath of her; boy was he aroused! Being a bit inexperienced in the area, she didn't quite know what to do. She looked at his face once more and noticed the glazed over look in his eyes. She lost enough focus that the hex on his wrists had disappeared, and his hands had now moved down and snaked around her hips.

She swallowed as she watched the expression on his face. He wet his lips quickly with his tongue, and that was all it took for her eyes to drop down to his mouth. He had such sweet, soft lips. They were pink and just shimmering in the light.

She shivered as she felt his fingers trail up her side. He gave her a soft smile. "Do ya feel it now, love?"

She leaned forward hesitantly, just hovering a few inches over his face. She stared into his eyes for a few more seconds, noting the care and the lust in them. He then shut his eyes and closed the distance between the two of them. His kiss was soft at first, slowly messaging her own lips. She responded slowly herself, being very careful and meticulous with what she was doing.

After a few more seconds, the two of them sped up, becoming more hungry and intense. He pulled her down on top of him, reaching a hand up into her hair. They pulled apart when they needed air, and she rested her forehead on his. "Wow…" she muttered.

He smirked. "Well its better than kissing the wall, that's for sure."

She playfully hit him in the chest, and was about to lean forward once more when the door crashed open. She jumped and came face to face with Pietro.

"WANDA!" He exclaimed, "What-the-hell-are-you-doing?"

She made no effort to move off of John. "What do you want, brother?"

His mouth just fell open, and for once the speedy boy was speechless. He looked from John, back to Wanda, to John, and back to Wanda. "What the hell!" He actually spoke at a normal pace.

She rolled her eyes. "You're a slut, Pietro. You tell me!"

"NO!" He yelled. "That-is-so-wrong-and-SO-dirty!" He rubbed at his eyes ferociously. He almost seemed to be scratching at them. Wanda rolled her eyes, and with a flick of the wrist he flew out of the room and the door slammed – and locked – behind him.

She looked back down at John. "Where were we?"

He grinned. "So ya do love me still, huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned mischievously.

"You're okay I guess, fire fly." She smiled, and once more reached down to his lips.

She could have sworn she heard more screaming and a crying Toad outside her door. The only thing that mattered right then, though, was her and her crazy pyromaniac.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N**: Well that's it! I hope you liked it. I'm not new to fan fiction, but I have never written an X-Men one before. So I do hope that I did everyone at least a little justice. I don't know, I guess if people like it I will write another story, maybe a longer one. That depends, I guess. So let me know what you think! I'm not sure how many Jonda fans are out there, but I know I am damn obsessed with 'em! Thanks for reading, all! 


End file.
